Conventionally, in single-lens reflex cameras that achieve an in-focus state by phase difference automatic focusing (AF), during the course of use thereof over time, endurance of each of a lens and a camera main body has often led to a change in an in-focus position, thereby reducing focusing accuracy compared to the original condition immediately after the purchase of the camera. For the lens, although the lens is supposed to be driven to the correct in-focus position, its endurance may cause occurrence of a rattling movement, thereby shifting a lens stop position. For the camera main body, repeated mirror driving operations may result in a change in the mirror angle, thereby changing how light enters into an AF sensor to cause the AF sensor to recognize a position offset from the correct in-focus position as the in-focus position. An increasing number of recent imaging apparatuses have been equipped with a measure for returning the in-focus position to its original condition without requiring users to bring the cameras to service centers in this case.
Further, in-focus position detection based on phase difference AF may be unable to detect the correct in-focus position due to an influence of, for example, a light source at the time of shooting and a color or type of an object. A possible solution to occurrence of such a problem is to correct an in-focus position detected by phase difference AF according to an environment in which the camera is used. At this time, in a case where there is a plurality of focusing points for phase difference AF, for example, this may require a correction for each of the focusing points. However, each time a correction is required, a time should be taken to individually make a correction, and an increase in the number of points requiring corrections makes satisfaction with this requirement practically difficult. Therefore, it is desirable to a user to make a correction according to a focusing point that the user wants to use.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-292684 discusses a function capable of automatically correcting a focusing point of phase difference AF using a contrast detection method. A correction value can be stored for each focal length.
However, the above-described conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-292684 is not configured in consideration of any measure against following problem. An imaging apparatus having a plurality of focusing points for phase difference AF may have such a problem that, when a user limits focusing points to be used in shooting after selecting a desired focusing point and calibrating phase difference AF, the limited focusing points do not include the focusing point used in the calibration.